Don't Mess with Calleigh Duquesne
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: Don’t Mess with Calleigh before she has had her cup of coffee, Eric soon finds out why. E/C FanFic Duhh


Everyone was called down to the lab Early Saturday morning Natalia plopped down on the couch next to Calleigh; she had her mag

**Don't Mess with Calleigh before she has had her cup of coffee E/C FanFic Duhh 3 **

Everyone was called down to the lab early Saturday morning; Natalia plopped down on the couch next to Calleigh who was reading a magazine.

"Why did H want us here so early?" Natalia complained.

"If I knew I would tell you!" Calleigh snapped.

"Whoa, what happened to the bright and shiny morning person Calleigh?" Natalia asked.

"Sorry." She apologized looking up from her magazine. "The coffee machine is broken, and I didn't have a cup of coffee this morning." She answered.

Natalia groaned. "Oh great, _first_ we have to get up early, _then_ the dumb coffee machine is broken. Where in the hell are we going to get a decent cup of-" She was cut off when Ryan walked threw the break room door with 5 cups of coffee.

"Coffee anyone?" He asked.

Calleigh ran up to where he was standing, and took a cup.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best?" Calleigh said.

"Thanks." He said as he sat down next to Natalia.

"Got your favourite." He said, she smiled warmly at him and took the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She replied.

Calleigh watched the two and their moment. She smiled to herself as she remembered some moments she had with Eric. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the break room door slammed shut. Calleigh whirled around and saw Eric walk in, obviously not in a good mood.

"Why the hell would H want us here at 5am?" He said plopping down on the opposite couch of Ryan and Natalia.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with a killer still on the loose." Ryan said, as Calleigh sat down on the arm of the couch smiling.

"What's got you so perky?" Eric asked.

"Ryan brought coffee." She said, showing him her cup.

Quickly, Eric reached out, and snatched it out of Calleigh's grasp.

"Eric give it back." She insisted. He got up from the couch, but as fast as lightning Calleigh pulled out her beloved gun, and pointed it at Eric. He froze.

"Hand over the coffee and no one gets hurt." She said.

Eric was shocked, he turned to Natalia and Ryan for support, but they didn't even seem no notice Eric's situation.

"Guy's aren't you going to help me here?" Eric pleaded.

Natalia and Ryan seemed to consider it for a moment, they looked at one another. "Nope." They said at the same time.

"Come on." He said trying to convince them.

"Hey, it isn't our fault you stupidly took Cal's coffee. Even I know not to do _that_, Delko." Ryan said turning his attention back to Natalia.

Calleigh smiled, still pointing the gun at Eric.

Just then Horatio walked in. He looked at the scene in front of him and shook his head as he headed over to where Ryan had placed the coffee's, and grabbed one.

"H, arn't you going to help me here?" Eric pleaded.

H turned to face Eric.

"And face the wrath of Calleigh before her coffee… not a chance!" He said, putting on his sunglasses and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay team, Natalia there is DNA needed to be processed, Ryan do you think you could interview the wife again, something isn't right." Horatio ordered. He turned to face Calleigh and Eric. "Oh and Calleigh, try to wrap up this little game your playing with Eric please." He said walking out of the room with his cup of coffee.

"Sure thing." Calleigh called out after him. She smiled evilly at Eric.

_She wouldn't shoot me would she?_ Eric thought. _ Hold on, this is Calleigh Duquesne we're talking about! _

Just then Calleigh pulled the trigger on the gun and, _click….._

Eric flinched but nothing happened.

Natalia and Ryan where rolling around on the floor, laughing at the look on Eric's face.

He looked at Calleigh with a confused look. She smiled walking over to him. She put her gun back in its holder, and came face to face with him. She took her coffee back out of Eric's hands.

"The safety was on the whole time." She stated.

Calleigh brushed past him on her way out.

"You didn't think I would really shoot you, did you?" She said as she left.

Natalia and Ryan had finally contained their laughing, long enough for Eric to give them a dirty look as he stormed out passing by Horatio and Alex as they walked in.

"I figured he found out?" Horatio said, handing Alex a cup.

"Yep." Ryan said as he got up.

"Figured what out?" Alex asked, clueless about what had just gone on in the break room.

"We better get back to work." Ryan said dragging Natalia out the door with him.

At that moment, Horatio's phone rang.

"Got another victim." He said leavening Alex alone.

"How come no one tells me anything anymore?" She complained to herself, as she slouched down on the couch and drank her cup of coffee.

**Please Review 33 love you all **

**EricDelko's3LilAngel's**


End file.
